How to Deal with Falling for the Flirt that Ruined Your Life
by sukarettimay
Summary: Otherwise known as Serendine's guide to what to do when you fall in love with the guy who betrayed the country you used to be the princess of and is supposed to be your bitter enemy until death do you two apart. [Sin/Seren]
1. Step One: Denial

_**Disclaimer:/ I do not in any way, shape or form own Magi or Sinbad no Bouken/Adventures of Sinbad.**_

-x-

 _Step One: Denial_

 _-_ x-

Of course she didn't like that… that criminal! Even if he was helping them after they had been exiled from her kingdom. Even if he had agreed to take them in, after she had badmouthed him right to his stupid face. Even if his golden eyes was enough to make her legs melt- Wait. She was getting a little off topic. (She cleared her throat, ignoring the confused glances Dragul sent her).

He was a traitor to her country, the one who started it all. He ruined her life, and turned her into the low-life scum she had always seen her fellow nobles scoff at in disgust.

Not only that but he was just too cute- _STUPID._ Yes. Stupid. That's _absolutely_ what she meant. (She coughed suddenly, waving away Saher and Tamira who looked at her in worry).

But _honestly_. Who in their right mind would call the princess " _cute girl"_ like she was some sort of common girl on the streets, where all eyes could see, and all ears could hear? She had a _name,_ in case he didn't know, a name that she carried with pride. _Serendine Dikumenowlz du Parthevia._

And she might have been a girl, yes, but in no way was she _"cute."_ She was a girl that _hungered_ for battle. A girl who _lived_ to break the status quo. To show _everyone_ and _anyone_ , that those who _dared_ to underestimate the power of a princess would pay _dearly_.

So when she pointed her sword at him, what does he do? Does he cower in fear, like all the others at the other end of her blade? Or perhaps, he drops down to his knees, begging for her to spare his pathetic life.

No. Of course, he does not.

She was instead rewarded with a boyish grin, warm eyes, and that horrid nickname. And in no way was she flattered by it. Not at all.

Just because that little episode had happened quite a while ago (two years was quite a long time to hold a grudge) did not mean that she forgot about how humiliated he made her feel.

And as she sat a ways from the rest of the overly ecstatic employees of his company (what a loud bunch they were) during dinner, all she could do was stare at him.

Stare as he lifted his finely crafted goblet in a toast (what for, she wasn't able to hear). He spoke a few words, before everyone erupted into a roaring cheer.

Setting down his cup after taking a generous sip of whatever liquid was inside, he folded his arms, looking over the chaos that was ensuing with a smile.

She scoffed to herself. What a strange fool he was. Shouldn't he had made an effort to settle down the crowd rather than simply grin in approval? Idiot. (And no, he did not look the least bit attractive with his arms crossed liked that).

He glanced over at her so suddenly, as she continued to scowl at him, catching her eye. A stupid smirk formed on his face, that only broadened when her eyes widened in slight surprise and embarrassment.

That smug face, what she wouldn't give to just slap it right off of him. She clenched her fists around her spoon.

' _Insolent scum.'_ She thought, glaring harshly at him.

A part of her hoped for the boy to simply look away. It was least he could do. But unfortunately, this was _Sinbad_ she was dealing with. If it were someone else then perhaps it would've been easier on herself… Take that Mistoras boy for example, it would've been absolutely no problem to shake him away. Maybe with a little glare, and a frown, she could have that boy inching away from her within seconds.

But this wasn't _Mistoras_ who had met her stare. This was _Sinbad._

And of course _Sinbad_ would just laugh her harsh glare, the same glare that had caused grown men to wet themselves, off in amusement, before shooting her a wink.

Her poor ladies-in-waiting were stuck with an anger-induced mess of a girl for the rest of the evening.

(And no, her face was most definitely _not_ tinted with multiple shades of pink and red because that wink sent butterflies in her stomach. Not at all.)

-x-

an:/ i told ellie (ElephantLover69) that i would post this during the weekend lol so here i am. ughh my otp is perfect. i should be working on my other story but /shrugs/. but i actually worked on this story like back in july sooo... ha, anyways i love sinseren, and my children needs more love. sinseren squad assemble! /power rangers theme comes on/ lol anyways, hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!

xoxo

-Suka-chan


	2. Step Two: Indifferent Acceptance

_**Disclaimer:/ I do not in any way, shape or form own Magi or Sinbad no Bouken/Adventures of Sinbad.**_

-x-

 _Step Two: Indifferent Acceptance_

 _-_ x-

Contrary to popular belief, Sinbad wasn't even attractive. In no way did he physically or mentally appeal to her in the slightest bit. Who would ever like that long hair of his that he surprisingly didn't trip over half of the time, his warm, golden eyes that seemed like they were made of real gold, perfectly defined muscles that she could make out from under his clothes- no, he was absolutely repugnant.

Whenever they wandered into a city, she had to distance herself from the girls that fawned over his looks as to not get mauled on the spot. Were they blind? Did they not see the repulsive monster that she saw?

It didn't seem like it, because more than half of the time that he disappeared into the crowds, he would come back with a pleased smirk and ladies hanging off of his person like he was some sort of tree. When he came shuffling back to her, her arms were crossed and a frown was etched onto her face.

It was not as if she was jealous or anything, but they had things to do, and little time to do it. The least he could do was not waste their time flirting with strangers on the street. It wasn't like she liked him anyways; what was there to be jealous about?

She let out a sigh, trailing behind that idiot as he and his little horde of female leeches laugh to whatever. If only Dragul, or Saher, or Tamira, or anyone else really, had tagged along with her to get the supplies so she would at least have someone to complain to.

She suppressed a groan (they were already getting enough weird looks because of that little fanclub that guy had surrounding him), clenching her fists in annoyance. That dumbass should be kept on a leash, or he'll just go picking up every girl that he lays his eyes on.

They walked along together through the market (sort of), with her occasionally stuffing food and cloth into the basket that hung on her arm. That idiot. Leaving her to do all the work when it was supposed to be the two of them, and only the two of them, who was supposed to be gathering up supplies.

She was angry. Frustrated. With his handsome-ly disgusting face. (She coughed, diverting her eyes to the side; the merchant looked at her weirdly, and she cursed the teen in thoughts for her redden cheeks). How dare he let her do all the work? _Her_. For all it's worth, he didn't even bother to pick up the apple that dropped on the ground for her. Honestly. Has the chivalry died?

She stopped at a fish stand, hand hovering and she picked up a few swordfishes daintily, studying them silently. Perhaps she could make some steaks for the whole company. Or, even better, _she could stab that bastard in the eye with it_. She inhaled. No. She had to be the better person. And honestly, she wouldn't want blood on this dress of hers; it took too much work to clean it already.

Fishing a few gold coins out of the bag she always carried whenever they went into the city, she dumped them into the young female merchant's outstretched hand. And just as she was about to pull away, the merchant beckoned for her to come a little closer.

"Excuse me, but is that man your boyfriend?" The merchant said slyly behind the back of her hand, subtly pointing at the idiot himself. "You must be a lucky girl if you were able to catch the attention of a lad as fine as he is."

She had to restrain herself from screaming bloody murder, because honestly, she was surrounded by idiots. "No, no, you got it all wrong, miss, that boy is most definitely not my-" she scrunched her nose up, "boyfriend." Or her friend for that matter. She found it best if she just completely ignored his presence at times. Sort of. In a way. Not really though.

"Oh!" The merchant brought up a hand to her lips, in surprise. "I'm sorry. It's just that," she paused, "you kept looking at the girls around him like you were… jealous of something. And it looked like you were here together so... So I just assumed…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence, and Serendine got the meaning right away. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink- darker than the color of her hair. Not a good sign. "No, no, it's just that, we came here to gather supplies, but he's not what you would call 'helping' me so…" A flat chuckle.

The merchant let out a light laugh. "Oh well that's too bad. It would've been my pleasure if such a man devoted himself to me." She winked, eyeing the women (Serendine growled softly) that surrounded him. "No matter, you best be careful. It seems you have much competition."

Competition. For what, exactly? Sinbad's affections? Why would she want such a thing anyways? Did she not make it clear that they were just acquaintances- barely even friends? But of course she didn't want to start anything (she was already annoyed enough with just walking through the marketplace "with" him), so she reverted to simply smiling and nodding along with a hum.

"Right, yes, I'll take your… warning to heart." She didn't want to talk anymore. Was this woman was delusional? "Uh… Thank you."

She took a side glance at the idiot, only to find him staring back at her. He seemed to have stopped in his tracks, arms crossed as he waited. His little leeches still hung off his arms, but still he stared. This boy had no shame, did he? Staring at her like that. No wonder people misunderstood their situation.

He mouthed something to her. "Let's go back now.", it seemed.

She scowled.

How could she ever like a bastard like him, anyways? Her? Serendine Dikumenowlz du Parthevia? She would rather kiss a frog than let herself fall into his clutches.

He was rude, manipulative, completely idiotic, sort of cute if you looked at him from different angles, especially from the back- Her face heated up but she refused to look away.

His golden eyes shined brightly (in amusement?) when their eyes met, and he gave her a smile. Just a smile, nothing less, nothing more. (And no, she most definitely did not melt at the sight of it, because that would be just simply atrocious).

Perhaps if she listened closer, she could've heard the merchant giggle cutely, almost as if she was a school girl as Serendine moved towards him.

She did her best to ignore him for the rest of the way back to the company, no matter how many times he tried to pull his charms on her.

(And she did not almost crack under his smooth voice laughing such a melodious tune in her ear when she huffed and opted to walk with much distance between them.)

-x-

note: hello it me. i'm here to bring you your monthly sinseren. :')) with more dialogue and also jealous serendine. also, it looks like this is officially an au? kinda? idk serendine isn't in the manga that much anymore so how am i supposed to tell lmao. /dissolves into crying/ petition to give her more attention.

xoxo

-suka-chan


	3. Step Three: Complete Realization

_**Disclaimer:/ I do not in any way, shape or form own Magi or Sinbad no Bouken/Adventures of Sinbad.**_

-x-

 _Step Three: Complete Realization._

 _-_ x-

After a few nights or more of intense thinking, she had come to a decision. Of course, it was a hard decision to make, leaving her a mess after so many nights of just vehemently denying the situation, but she had come to a decision nonetheless.

She had decided that she was mature enough to admit that the rumor of her possible "crush" on the company leader was more than just a mere theory started by the other employees. She, however, wouldn't go as far as to confirm those rumors. Most, if not all of them were completely ridiculous. _("Didn't you hear? That girl- the one who claims to be the princess of Parthevia, she's just a money-grabbing homeless who wants to charm the leader for his money!")_ But in all seriousness, the rumors did hold truth in them to some extent.

But she wouldn't scream her revelation out into the open right away, absolutely not. She, much to her dismay, already got enough teasing from her handmaidens who had their suspicions, not to mention subtle knowing winks from Rurumu of all people, too. Rurumu! She wondered if Hinahoho realized that his wife was a closet matchmaker.

That was one problem with her little realization. She couldn't confide in anyone.

Who could she tell? Tamira? She almost snorted, as unladylike as that was. That girl had absolutely no restraint on her mouth; she probably would've spilled the beans in less than a second.

Saher was an option for a moment. Her elder handmaiden was trustworthy, and she knew that she would keep a secret for her until death, but the girl had absolutely no experience in this field. Hell, Saher couldn't even come to terms with her own romantic issues. She had no right to be making suggestive jabs at her-

The fleeting thought of talking to Rurumu appeared in her mind, and she contemplated for a moment or two. Rurumu was plenty dependable, she had tightly sealed lips, not to mention the experience. The company matriarch had her whole love life figured out, with her husband who cared for and cherished her, and would probably take a spear to the heart for her, vice versa, unlike her, who almost retreated back into denial after seconds of admitting that she _possibly_ had a crush on the flirt that just so happened to ruin her life. Asking Rurumu seemed like a good idea. _At the time._

She decided that she should just eat her own words.

How was it that she was stuck in the middle of a sparring session when all she wanted was a little motherly advice and words of comfort? That's all she asked for, really, but what she asked for, she certainly did not receive. She wondered if Hinahoho realized that his wife was the _devil in disguise_.

Arms barely balancing towels and water bottles, she stumbled in mild confusion into the training grounds just in time to see Sinbad himself narrowly dodge a scarcely accurate swipe to the head from her self-proclaimed younger brother. She blinked for a moment, before scowling.

Was this what Rurumu wanted? For her to watch Dragul and Sinbad duke it out, like sweaty pigs wrestling in the mud? Could pigs even wrestle? She shook that thought from her head. That was a question that could wait for an answer. What she needed were answers as to why she had been shoved into the midst of a spar- Wait. She took another look. Oh. _Oh._

A part of her wanted to drop the supplies in her hands and march straight back to Rurumu to complain, but unfortunately, she knew that her complaints would probably draw attention to her, and that was the last thing she needed. She thought again. Maybe… maybe she could stay to watch.

Yes. Watch. Nothing else, she could just watch them. There wasn't a problem with that, right? It wasn't, at least, it wouldn't have been, if it weren't for the fact that _because_ Sinbad was pretty much drowning in his own sweat, he had ended up shedding his top. A weak chuckle. No, she was absolutely not gawking at Sinbad's _finely sculpted muscles_ \- She coughed, and cursed at herself when she realized that the two had heard and had paused their fight.

"Seren, hey!" Of course her just had to call her over. Did he notice her staring- _overseeing their spar_? She did her best to look normal as she carefully walked towards the two. Don't look at them, don't look at them, _don't look at them-_ "You okay? You look a little red." She looked at them, didn't she? She berated herself. Why was she acting like a hormonal schoolgirl, frozen in her spot? This wasn't how she- the revered _Serendine Dikumenowlz du Parthevia_ \- was supposed to act. It wasn't until Sinbad reached out to touch her forehead, eyebrows scrunching together in concentration when she managed to shake her body awake, eyes snapping back up to kinda meet his.

"What?" She all but yelped, and her blush deepened. "I-I mean- Y-Yes, I'm fine! I'm fine." _I'm fine_. She gritted her teeth, working to straighten her back to at least seem slightly presentable. Her mouth ached from smiling too hard. If only she could just grab one of those swords and just- "Here. Rurumu asked me to bring these to you guys." She thrust the water and towels towards them- perhaps a little more forcefully than she should've- before bowing her head. She should leave. Staying was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. "Now if you must excuse me, I'll get back to my work-"

"Hey, Seren, why don't you stay?" Sinbad interrupted her with his ever so charming smile. Her eyes instantly darted elsewhere.

She feigned an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry Sinbad, but I really _must_ return to my work- I still have much left to do-"

"Nonsense! I'm sure I can get someone else to work on it. It's about time you got a break anyways." She curses. "Besides, it's nice to have an audience once in awhile, don't you think, Drakon?"

Dragul! He was her only hope now, let her go, _let her get away from this entire mess_ \- It seemed like he didn't notice her silent pleas because he nodded. With a smile no less. "Of course. We would be honored if you would stay to watch us, princess." She made a mental not to have a nice little _chat_ with her beloved friend after this was over.

She faked a smile. "Oh, well if you don't mind, then…" _Hell no! Are you kidding me? You're kidding me. You have to be_. "Sure, I suppose I could stay." _Shit_.

As she made to sit down on one of the nearby benches, eyes unable to tear away from that built body of his, she decided that Rurumu was not the best person to go to with her kind of troubles. Not at all.

(She pretended not to feel her whole face flush a dark red when he sent her a wink as he caught her staring at his flexi _\- observing his technique_.)

-x-

note: do pigs wrestle? someone give me an answer… anyways… i'm here to bring you the occasional sinseren. featuring embarrassed seren and shirtless sinbad. winkity wonk wonk. did y'all read the latest chapters? have you seen seren? my queen, she's wonderful, isn't she? my prayers have been answered. thank you ohtaka and ohtera.

xoxo

-suka-chan


End file.
